This invention relates to precision hand tools. This invention more specifically relates to multiple-in-1 precision hand drive tools, and precision tool bits therefor. This invention also relates to ergonomic handle precision drive tools. This invention also specifically relates to combination multiple-in-1 precision hand tools.
Precision hand tools or drivers are known in the art wherein the user engages the body of the tool handle with the thumb and middle finger and the index finger pressingly engages the proximate end of the handle. Fine rotational movement is achieved by the thumb and middle finger imparting a finely controlled torque movement to the handle body and in turn to the distally disposed tool bit.
It was known in the prior art to provide precision hand tool sets wherein the tool and interchangeable single-ended precision tool bits were stored in a case. Such prior art sets are shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIGS. 1A and 1B depict a prior art precision tool set 10 wherein a case 15 contained the precision hand tool 11 and a number of interchangeable single-ended precision tool bits 12. The single-ended tool bits 12 were individually stored in case 15, and selectively slidably operably disposed at the distal end 16 of hand tool 11. These sets were undesirable in that the user had to carry and access the case 15 at and to the work site. The small single-ended precision tool bits when removed from the case would be readily lost or misplaced.
FIG. 2 depicts another prior art precision hand tool set 13, wherein a series of precision screwdrivers 17-24 were stored in the case 29 with different tool bit configurations formed at the respective ends of the fixedly disposed shanks. Tool set 13 was bulky and cumbersome in use, and only a limited number of drive functions were practically available. Additionally, the user had to access the bulky case and tool set at the work site.
It was also known in the prior art to provide a precision hand tool wherein interchangeable precision single-ended tool bits were loosely stored in the handle. Such hand tools are shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B. Specifically, FIGS. 3A and 3B depict a precision hand tool 25 wherein a number of elongated single ended tool bits 26 (typical) were loosely stored in the hollow handle 27. The user would remove end cap 28 and shake out the tool bits and then insert the desired selected tool bit in the distal end 29 of tool 25. The FIGS. 3A and 3B hand tool was undesirable in that the small precision tool bits would be damaged in loose common storage, and it was difficult to selectively retrieve just the desired tool bit without misplacing the other tool bits. The prior art tool of FIGS. 3A and 3B also suffered the impediment of requiring a large number of single-ended bits to accomplish an equally large number of drive functions. The precision size handle could not however accommodate a sufficient number of such bits.
FIGS. 4A and 4B depict still another prior art precision tool set 30. Tool set 30 contains a precision hand tool 31 with a flexible shaft 32, a sleeve 32a and, generally six single-ended tool bits 33 (typical). The single-ended tool bits 33 were mounted in a case 34. Sleeve 32a was slidably received over flexible shaft 32 to, alternately, use the tool as a non-flexible shaft tool. Each tool bit 33 was slidably non-rotatably operably disposed in the distal end 36 of hand tool 31. Set 30 required a case 34 for storage and the removed loose tool bits 33 would be readily lost or misplaced.
The prior art was generally directed to highly elongated single-ended precision tool bits. These tool bits were formed from wire blanks of exceptional length. FIG. 16 shows a typical prior art single-ended precision tool bit. It was believed that the exceptional length was required to achieve an accurately machined precision tool bit ends. These exceptional length precision tool bits militated against stowage in precision sized hand tool handles.
The prior art, as demonstrated in FIGS. 1-4B and 16 was directed to providing single-ended precision tool bits. The prior art, as shown in FIGS. 2-4B and 16 was instead directed to precision single-ended tool bits with exceptionally elongated body portions.
It was also known in the hand tool art to provide magnetic functions in the hand tool handle. This prior art construction would temporarily magnetize and demagnetize a selected tool bit end. The art desired a versatile and practical magnet and functionality in precision hand tools.
The art desired a practical multiple function, multiple-in-1 precision drive tool. The precision tool art also described an ergonomic precision drive tool handle. The present invention provides the solutions to the foregoing art desired needs.
In one aspect, the present invention is a multiple-in-1 precision hand tool. In another aspect, the present invention is a precision hand tool with a 12-in-1 drive function. The precision tool, in other preferred aspects, has a mag/demag function and a removable handle cap mini multiple-in-1 tool bit drive function.
In a more specific aspect, the present invention is a precision hand tool, with a removable cap disposed at the proximate end, which cap magnetically operably holds a tool bit so that the tool bit is operably disposed in the handle cap. The handle cap with the magnetically held tool bit functions as a mini fine control screwdriver.
In still another aspect, the present invention is a precision hand tool with double-ended or double-headed precision-sized tool bits. The precision double-ended tool bits are practically stored within elongated compartments of the precision-sized hand tool handle.
The precision double-ended tool bits of the present invention are specifically proportioned with each bit end and central body being of the same length, and within a practical overall minimal length. The limited overall length made it possible to store a plurality of such double-ended bits in the handle of a precision sized hand tool. The tool bits are alternatively operably received in the precision handle cap and at the distal end of the precision hand tool shank for alternate drive use.
In still further aspects, the present invention is a precision hand tool with ergonomic handle construction.
It is still a further aspect, the present invention provides a handle as aforesaid in combination with an extendible metal shank for diverse precision tool operations. The handle and hexagonal shank construction of the present invention provide for the proximate end of the shank and the internal hexagonal sleeve to provide stop means to hold the shank in the handle. The spatial arrangement and construction of the proximate end of the shank and the distal end of the handle wherein forces caused by flexure of the fully extended sleeve are distributed to prevent fracture of the handle.
In still further aspects, the present invention contemplates a hand tool which combines one or more of the afore-described inventive features of the present invention.